vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
The Amara
The Amara are the forty immortal children of Binadamu Madora and his Eldar wife, Farseer Caria. They are some of the most powerful living beings in the galaxy, and are feared by the Xai'athi, who some of their number have terrorized. They are immensely stronger, faster, smarter, and dealier than any Xai'athi in the galaxy, and rival the Primarchs in power. Some like Idrissa, Kondo, and Xavier, were actually superior to a few of them, though neither group ever meet on the battlefield. Their powers, however, were not the result genetic modification, but rather inheriting their powers fro their genetically modified parents. Binadamu and Caria are amoungst the few Alpha Plus psykers in the galaxy, a trait which was inherited by their children. The oldest of the Amara rule their own empires, some lead nomadic armies, while others are powerful politicians within the Solaris Federation. Currently, they are considered enough of a threat by the Xai'athi that they have actually considered killing them. However, as the Amara are stronger than any army the Xai'athi could muster, and the threat of Biandamu's anger pouring over their civilization, dissuaded any attempts. The fact that Chaos cannot corrupt doesn't make anyone feel any safer, as the Amara can willingly chose whether or not to serve Chaos, such as Kishi and Shyama did in M15. Their daemonic powers, added to their already ridiculously inflated powers, makes them a threat to any force that attempts to defy their will. Active Members 'Idrissa Madora' Idrissa is a master sorceror who's powers are exceeded only by his parents. He is considered by the Xai'athi, to be the most powerful sorceror in the galaxy, though he isn't pleased with this at all. As a child, he studied sorcery extensively, but his activities in the process exposed his illegal actions. He was forgiven the first time, but his actions during the Sadique Crisis (001-007.M10), led to his exile from his family. He turned on the Solaris Federation he'd saved from a prolonged civil war, and killed unborn son of Kaizari Yǎnguāng, who was in the position he had because of Idrissa's actions. Idrissa went into hiding soon afterward, and fled to the world of Kukata Tamaa, where he married his wife Ashanti, who had two twin daugthers, Usha and Jahi. Idrissa managed to develop a comformatble life on Kukata Tamaa, and became a popular socialite. When the Akili pin-pointed his location after he tried running running for planetary governor, he fled to the ice world of Hadaa. There, he continued studing sorcery, and came across a relic belonging to an ancient race of sorcerors known as the Magi'na that controlled the planet ages before. The Akili discovered his hideout once more, which led to Idrissa escaping to a planet that was the Magi'na's homeworld. Today, he and his followers of the Maadui Empire, are reknown sorcerors, but after discovering the fate of their precursors, they have dropped the practice of sorcery. Idrissa is without a doubt, the most powerful of the Amara, an example of his powers being when he flung a moon at an Imperial battlefleet sent to subdue him. He also summoned an army of daemons to fight aganist an Eldar force that was trying to destroy a webway gate leading to a major settlement of Exodite Eldar that had information he wanted. Idrissa has remained rather quiet in recent years, only venturing out from his world of Kizee Sanaa within the Nijisi Warp Rift when he finds something he needs. Recently, Idrissa and his forces invaded an Imperial sector in Ultima Segmentum at the far galactic east, after a request by his Daemon Princess sisters, Kishi and Shyama, who rule an empire in the Eastern Fringe. The sector's major planets suffered inrepairable damage, and the daemonic forces of the twins overran the sector in a matter of days. Since then, there has been no report on Idrissa activities elsewhere in the galaxy. 'Kondo Madora' The barbarous manhunter known as Kondo is the second oldest of the Amara. Born shortly after the Exodus, Kondo's childhood was filled with work, assisting the Xai'athi in building Solaris on their new homeworld. There was no time for play, little time for rest, meaning that there was little time to relive stress. Kondo grew increasingly aggressive, and soon began killing animals for fun, taking out his pint up anger on the defenceless animals. Soon, this hunting grew boring, and Kondo turned to hunting his fellow Xai'athi. He didn't kill them, for he knew very well what his parents would do to him if they ever discovered his murders. Thus, he began hunting humans, humans who had been dragged along with the Xai'athi in the Exodus. Hundreds of humans were discovered and killed by the teenage Kondo, who keep the heads of his victims as trophies. As he grew, so to did his bloodlust. His brothers Xavier and Idrissa discovered his manhunts in M8, and told Binadamu, who order Kondo to leave Nyumbani. Kondo didn't complain, and left with a small group of fellow manhunters. They colonized a rogue planet which they named Uuaji, meaning "murder". They grabbed a number of sentients, and released them on Uuaji to their massive hunting games. As the time passed, these hunted became Khornite worshippers, seeking the power to fight back. However, Kondo recruited these souls to serve in his new empire on the planet. Today, Kondo is considered one of the greatest manhunters in the known galaxy. If paid a considerable amount of money, Kondo will always return with the head of the target. He has carved a bloody path through the galactic southeast, and has paid a number of visits to the Maelstrom to recruit new followers. His personal life is rather quite. He reads books, and studies astronomy. Additionally, he has a daugther named Nyx, who has proven herself as blood-thristy as her father, and has pleased him well on the battlefield (though she is the equivelent of a 13 year old human). Kondo killed his wife who had attempted to usurp power from him in M37, but in an act of great love, placed her soul in a necklace that he wears. He has stated that he loves his wife, but likes her new form much better, less nagging. Currently, he has provided his sister Ibada with a place on his rogue planet, and is providing her with transportation to the Eastern Fringe, where she and the other Amara are building an empire. He has no plans to join them in their endeavour, but does wish to join in the fighting, afterwhich he plans to hunt the greatest prey of all; Tyranids. 'Xavier Madora' Xavier is the oldest and greatest of the Amara, beloved by the Xai'athi, and without a doubt, Binadamu and Caria's favorite child. During his childhood, Xavier was given all the love and attention a child could ever want. He was born on Epsilon Eridani and saw the Exodus firsthand. He assisted the Xai'athi on his colony ship the best he could, and joined the Kijeshi the first chance he got. When the Second Ork Wars broke out in 221.M6, Xavier led the first division of Xai'athi troops against the greenskins. He was chosen by Kaizari Mkulima to be the Federation's Antioch (head of the military) in 631.M30, thus allowing him to led the military against the Imperium of Man during the Grat Solar War. At the war's end in 014.M31, Xavier was declared the "Paragon of Solaris", and revered as a hero in every world inhabited by Xai'athi. Statues erected for him were equal in height to those of the Mtawala and God Emperor, proving his fame throughout the galaxy. Today, Xavier is considered an egotisical fool (though this is usually by fellow Amara and those within the Madora Family). He has a near flawless record of service to the Federation, though one issue still stains his reputation. His marriage to a Dark Eldar name Ursula. Xavier and Ursula were married in 792.M32, though the two had known each other much longer than that. Caria abhorred the marriage, and has denounced it publicly and privately, though Binadamu has keep his opinion to himself. Ursula, while as Dark Eldarish as they come, truly loves Xavier, and is a shockingly good mother. Xavier's two children, Truman and Marquette, have inherited none of their mother's evil personality, and are obedient and respectful. Their grandmother doesn't trust them or their mother, but she has thankfully proven that she is willing to try. Xavier is currently assisting the Amara in their goal of building an empire in the Eastern Fringe, an empire the others have agreed to let him lead. 'Johnathan Madora' Johnathan, former Emperor of the Vashti, and father of Akasha Madora, is considered one of the few "good" Amara in the galaxy. Unlike his siblings, Johnathan was rised away from the privilege and power on Nyanda, and rised on the world of Bristol, deep within the Vashti Dominion. BInadamu wanted Johnathan to have a quiet life on the grasslands on the planet, where he hoped his son would grow into a respectable man. Binadamu and Caria's wishes came true, as Johnathan became a politican and soon a military commander in the Britannian military. During his time in the army, Johnathan became his division's chaplain, preaching absolution through the fires of war. This led to the creation of the Knights of Bristol in 323.M27, which was made up of the most honorable and righteous men on the planet. This knightly order crusaded extensively aganist Kuanguka strongholds in the Eastern Fringe, and in, M32 took off for the Imperium of Man, to begin crusading aganist the "heretics and witches". Though many mistake Johnathan's piety for wanton bloodlust, he is without a doubt, a good man. His actions in the Imperium actually put an end to multiple Chaos cults in Ultima Segmentum, preventing disaterous daemonic incursions in many of the Segmentum's sector. Johnathan eventually agreed to become the Vashti's Emperor in M37, after his wife, Ophelia Madora, the sitting Emperess, was found incapable of leading the Dominion. Johnathan is no longer the Emperor of the Vashti, having left that responsiblity to his daughter Akasha. He left the Dominion in M40 to continue crusading aganist the Imperials to the north. Recently however, he has been sighted in the Eastern Fringe, assisting the Amara in conquering new worlds for their empire. Why he would help them is unknown to all but himself, but it is believed that the Amara's future empire may join Solaris, adding to the Xai'athi's federation, and Binadamu's eventual return power. While Johnathan may be pious, he is no saint. He allowed the knights to destroy an entire planet in Segmentum Tempestus during the Perseus Crusades, as part of his plan to divert the Imperium's attention away from the Federation's invasion. He has shown no regret for the lives lost in the destruction of the planet, but has been careful not to repeat the same action again, lest he become as vile as his siblings. 'Erick Madora' Unlike his siblings, Erick is without a doubt, the most beign of the forty Amara. During his childhood, Erick was a normal a child as one could have. He went to school, did his work, ate his vegetables, and obeyed his parents. He had grown up seeing and hearing of the crimes commited by the members of his family toward the Xai'athi, who were alway loyal and obedient. This act of neglect had alienated him from his family, and led to his future decisions he would later make. When he was able to care for himself, he began studying politics, and saw all of the failures in the systems of governments that were created before his time. He also saw the failings in the political systems of the Solaris Federation, and set about to design a new form of government, pulling together all of the benefits of each, and trying his best to remove the inherent flaws that came with them. In the end, he finally created a pseudo-socialist government, and with the help of his father, created a race known as the Arati, who he would use to build the empire he wished to lead. In 172.M38, Erick left Nyanda for the galactic northwest, and created the Arati Directorate. Today, Erick lives a solitary life, far from the supidity and foolishness of his fellow Amara. He has a wife, Amelia, and a son, and has attempted to isolate the Arati from the Xai'athi, and most importantly, his family. He knows all to well what his family will try to do if they discover the Directorate, and wants nothing to do with the Amara's plans in the Eastern Fringe. After the Amara approached him with an offer to have his empire serve as the northern border of their planned empire, Erick flat out rejected to cooperate with them. As far as he's concerned, he, the Arati, and the Directorate, want nothing to do with the galaxy's failings or it's war, and has made himself clear on the subject time and time again whenever he sees his family. 'Ibada Madora' Ibada is the ruler of the Draconians, and the co-ruler of Uuaji, a world that her brother Kondo rules as well. As a child, she obsessed with inflicting pain on others, and kill a horrifyingly large number of human children for fun. This soon led to her banishment from her homeworld of Nyanda, and led to her moving to the world of Nexusia. Ibada is best known for her hand in Nexusian scism that created the Draconians in 037.M25, known as the Roinn Mór. She wanted to build an empire in the Eastern Fringe with the rest of the Amara, but needed an army to led aganist those who would resist her. Thus, Ibada corrupted multiple Nexusians, making them believe that their unwritten law known as the Conair Dhiaga, which protected them from Chaos, was in fact limiting their freedom. This led to their mass exodus to the Nexusia's binary planet, Tarsus, a volcanic planet which stood in stark contrast to the lust green paradise world of Nexusia. She successfully garnered enough of them to join her brother Kondo on Uuaji, as it drifted toward the Eastern Frige. Today, Ibada leds her Slaaneshi (though not worshipper of Slaanesh herself) and Draconian servants to ravage entire sectors as she heads toward the Eastern Fringe to join her brothers and sisters in building the empire she dreams of one day ruling with an iron fist. Her personality has led many to see her as a sociopathic nymphomanic, with no concern for the death she brings everywhere she goes. She has been sighted to the galactic southwest of Ultramar, and has run into multiple Space Marine chapters sent after her and Kondo, with the fant hope of ending her sex-driven rampage across the Imperium. Little information is known about her children, but many people, Human, Eldar, and Xai'athi, believe that they may be as insane as their mother. 'Kishi Madora' The worst kind of the Amara, Kishi is a hyper-violent sociopath, who turned to Chaos Undivided in M15, and is the co-ruler of the Kuanguka. Kishi was born at the height of the Stabilitization Era, in which the Federation was has the fewest number of war in their history. However, as a child, neither Binadamu nor Caria had any interest in her upbringing. Binadamu was too concerned with the growth of the psyker population, and Caria, who possibly knew of Kishi's future, and wanted nothing to do with her daughter. Thus, Kishi, having grown tired of her unloving and uncaring family, began studying Chaos, with the hope of joining something that gave her some sembelence of respect. Before joining Chaos, Kishi convinced his twin sister Shyama to join her. Shyama agreed, and the the submitted to Chaos Undivided on Nyumbani. Kishi began to secretly recruit other Xai'athi, and no long after her betrayal, the Kuanguka, or the Fallen, had been formed. The first of it's two million members began to immediately recruit other Xai'athi, forming an army of 300 million. The Federation noticed this activity, and the media sought out the leader. On federal news, Kishi and her followers, annouced that they had turned to Chaos, and began their march on Nyanda. The Kuanguka were defeated by the combined forces of the Xai'athi, Amara, Eldar, and Humanity, and the survivors forces into the Eastern Fringe. For her actions, Kishi, as well as Shyama, was granted daemonhood, and began establishing an empire for herself in the Eastern Fringe, about 4,000 lightyears to the galactic northeast of where Ultramar would be. Kishi is still active, and is currently leading her portion of the Kuanguka armies across the Eastern Fringe, building an empire that she and her siblings will rule together. Despite having joined Chaos, Kishi is very much the master of her actions, and continues to associate with the other Amara. Kishi is currently the commander of all Amara forces in the Fringe, and is the de facto leader of the pseudo-Amara empire in the making. The information on her personal life is scant, but it believed that she may have at least one child, but this is unconfirmed. The Imperium knows enough on her whereabouts to place her somewhere to the galactic north of the Realm of Ultramar, and that she may either be leading an army or handling politicial issues. After the Culling of Thesus, no one no exactly where she is, though it is suspected that other Amara are with her, perhaps planning another invasion in the fringe. 'Shyama Madora' Shyama is a murderer without peer, killing on a level matched only by her twin sister, Kishi. She turned to Chaos Undivided in M15, and serves as the co-ruler of the Kuanguka. She was born during the Stabilization Era of the Solaris Federation, a period of time when Solaris was mostly at peace. Shyama's childhood was one fraut with partental abadonment, sibling hatred, and general rejection by others. As with Kishi, Caria appearently knew of Shyama's future, and wanted nothing to do with her. Thus, Shyama withdrew herself from her family, and ended up in a violent gang on Nyumbani, where she thrived in the murderous envioment. When Kishi decided to convert to Chaos, she convinced Shyama to join her, promising all the murder and violence she wanted. Thus, Shyama devoted her life to serving Chaos Undivided (as joining Khorne would be to much of a "commitment"), and aided Kishi in leading the Kuanguka armies against Solaris. Shyama lead a portion of Kuanguka troops against the Nokemono and Anugami warriors, whom she Shyama managed to annihilate the more technologically advanced force. Upon joining Kishi on Nyanda, she proved herself the slaughterer many thought her to be, and was nearly successful conquering Nyanda, before Xavier arrived with his Marshals of Solaris, and defeated Shyama in combat. She was forced to withdraw from the planet along with Kishi to the Eastern Fringe after her defeat. Alongside Kishi, Shyama was granted was granted daemonhood, and began working with her sister to build a empire for the Amara (though her defeat at Xavier's hands still angers her). Her reputation has a mindless killer procedes her, as worlds that catch word of her impending arrival are found largely abandoned by those wise enough to leave ahead of time. Whether she has children is unknown, and no one truely wishes to have such knowledge, as they fear the death that a child of a daemon princess can wrought upon the galaxy. Her location is currently unknown, but as with Kishi, it is believed that she may be to the galactic northwest of Ultramar, either assisting Kishi in combat, or on a more "diplomatic" mission of unknown purposes. 'Asani Madora' Asani is the ruler of the Nakala Collective, and the chief scientist for the Amara. During her childhood, she had been fasenated with science, just like her father, and she showed great potential in the field of advanced genetics. She was admitted into the Department of Advanced Medicinal & Biological Research in 563.M7, and 300 years into her work, became the chief director. Asani alotted enormous amounts of the departments budget toward the fledging cloning branch, and made some massive advancements in that field. However, the government shut the project down, after discovering a series of unethical crimes linked to her research. They order Asani to step down from her position as chief director, but Binadamu managed to keep her in the department. After that, she began to see her work for the government as a waste of her potential, and left one day, without saying a word. her fellow scientists thought she was just leaving for her break, but never returned. She left Nyumbani, and simply disappeared. Her brother, Kaizari Siri, ordered a massive manhunt, but failed to find her. Unknown to all of the Xai'athi, Asani had built a ship, and disappeared into the void of space, far beyond the galactic plane. She had plans for building an empire for herself, where she could study what she wanted, whenever she wanted. Asani is without a doubt insane, and her ethics creep out even her battle-hardened siblings. Idrissa and Asani hate each other. While Idrissa believes in utilizing the Warp to further the Amaras' goals, Asani hates anything Warp-related, and has even attempted to stomp her psychic powers into non-existence. Asani's clone empire is based outside of the galaxy to the galactic east, and thus, she little influence in the Amaras' plans in the Eastern Fringe. However, she was responsible for helping Xavier and Idrissa build the Arx, by supplying the equipment and manpower needed to build it. She is noted for raiding entire planets, and capturing the populace en-mass, for her psychotic experiments. Idrissa's belief in sorcery, and Asani's belief in science, have led to their forces clashing time and time again. Currently, Asani is located on the dyson sphere Core-000, the "homeworld" and capital of the Nakala Collective. 'Kumori Madora' Kumori is the enigmatic leader of of Yurei Sisterhood, and current head of the Amara's extensive intellegence network known as the Uebu Network. Kumori is noted for the fact that she rarely speaks, and only to her brothers and sisters. But when she does "speak", her voice has a terrifying echoing effect, and a scream could make a person go mad. Throughout her childhood, she never spoke a word to anyone except Idrissa and Binadamu. She kept her distance from others, in paticular, Caria. Her distrusted anyone other than herself, and never revealed anything about herself to anyone. Why she is so withdrawn is unknown. Sometime around M6, Kumori managed to learn how to control shadows, moving and fighting by using the darkness around her. Her subsequent actions led to her being named the Mistress of Darkness, and soon became the personification of fear and death amoungst Nokemono people. During the administration of Kaizari Kyōfu, Kumori pulled all of the strings of his first 300 years in office, attempting to steer events on her native Izanagi (one of the two Nokemono homeworlds), after a rival of Kaizari Kyōfu's clan attempted to purge a conclave of Yurei sisters from their territory. The intervention of the Fujita Clan on the grounds of an ancient family feud, led to other clan's near destruction, and the saving of the Yurei conclave. No information on Kumori's personal life exists, and it is unknown if she has any children, or if she is even wed for that matter. Only the Amara and the Madoras know any information about her. She lives on the dark torrent world of Kage, a sparsely populated planet which has been identified as the capital of her empire on the Eastern Fringe known only as the Realm of Shadows. She is one of the most powerful Amara, and is one of the most important of the forty. Kumori is considered to creepy for the other Amaras' taste, and her afterbattle actions are best left undescribed. However, do to her effectiveness, she has been selected to be one of the leading members of the planned empire the Amara are building in the Eastern Fringe, and has done a remarkable job doing her part to contribute to the creation of that empire. 'Isadora Madora' Isadora is the Director of Bandari, a toxic green world deticated to profit. Isadora is rather aweful person to be around, greedy and self-serving. She is without a doubt, the most manipulative of the Amara. Born just after the Great Solar War, Isadora was rised on the world of Bandari, were Awali outcasts made their home. They introduced her to the life of "high-risk trading" (better known as smuggling). Isadora had always been sly and equally as vicious when protecting a profit, but her time on Bandari thoughly corrupted her. When the time came to leave Bandari for Nyanda, Isadora made plans for her return. In M34, that chance came when she was given a small sum of money by Binadamu to begin life on her own, and returned to her homeworld. Using her back-handed profiting schemes, Isadora quickly rose to top of the planet's corporate-based government, and after a series of plots and failed assassination attempts, Isadora succeded in killing the ruler of Bandari, and took over the planet. She formed the Bandari Profit Guard, and reorganized the government to insure the every major decision was left in her hands, thus blocking any potential usrpers. Under Isadora, Bandari was transformed into the ultimate corporate organization, with every citizen a shareholder, and those with the most shares had the most say in the government. Isadora spends most of her time in the Tower of Finance, where she and the Board of Finance govern the planet. The Amara turn to Isadora for her finanical assistance, as they don't trust Kiman enough to do so. Isadora, as her regular manipulative self, uses the older Amara to handle her dirty work for her, sending them into areas of the galaxy where she a business interest that needs protection. Her private life known to be a rather lonely one. She has no campanion, children, or friends outside of her family, and considering the enemies she's made over her underhanded career, it's no wonder why. She is secretive to the extreme, hiding important details from even her own family, and go so far to destroy knowledge that could save the lives of thousands, as was evident when she destroyed the government documents sent to Nyumbani containing knowledge of Isadora's illegal business practices, as well as information of a possible Rulara invasion. Since the Kaizari didn't know of the impending attack, Solaris suffered billions of casulties, and all without the knowledge that Isadora was to blams. Even today, no one but Isadora knows of this. Inactive Members 'Malakai Madora' The greatest of all of the Amara, Malakai, though long since dead, is still feared by the other Amara and the Xai'athi. No information on his childhood is believed to exist, or has either been locked away by the Madora Family or simply expunged from the history books. What is known about him, is that he was a genocidal murderer on a mission, the purposes of which were known only to him. During the end of the Age of Terra around M14, Malakai had been on a rampage across the galaxy, killing countless hundreds of billions of people, capturing their souls, and disappearing without a trace. He led a secretive military force known as the Fist of Mauta, a 50 million robotic army intent on harvesting the souls of billions, for an unknown purpose. The Eldar Empire had proven themselves incapable of pinning him down and killing him, and the Xai'athi were simply to afraid to find him themselves. In late-M14, the Akili had discovered his location, and "leaked" the information of this to the Eldar and the Xai'athi, who knew that they wouldn't a chance like this again, and prepared a massive assault force to kill Malakai. Malakai was cornered during the Nineteenth Battle of Nirdaya, after the 76 year siege finally took it's toll on the Mautan forces. Malakai, appeared to accept his fate, and went down without a fight (which still ended with the deaths of 20 million Xai'athi and Eldar troops). With the Malakai's death, the Eldar moved in to destroy Malakai's soul at the request of the Xai'athi, but Malakai's soul had escaped into the Warp mere moments before the Eldar could complete their task. Malakai had taken the live of some 527 billion people over six thousand years, and died without anyone having so much as a clue about why he killed so many people. Powers & Abilities The Amara display a variety of powers, usually reflecting their background or their life experiences. What is certain about their powers is that all of the Amara are immortal, a trait they inherited from Binadamu and Caria. They are also incorruptable, and they can choose whether they wish to hear the temptings of Chaos, though some may have forgotten to block out such things. They do not age, and are immune to all dieseases, a trait they've also inherited from their parents. All of the Amara (at least the oldest ones), are able to link their minds together to form an impenatrable telepathic link, which and spand the entire width of the galaxy, and allow them to communicate faster than the speed of light. They can even commuicate through Warp storms, and use them to deliver their messages even faster. 'The Arx' The Amara, are for all intensive purposes, near unstoppable, but not invincible. They are still capable of being killed, and that appears to be their only true fear. They fear death more than a living being should, and that fear is what drives their intentions. The empire some of them are working on is done with the hope that they can supress and destroy any and all chances that they can die at someone's hand. They created a moon-sized device known as the Arx (it's as large as it is because it has a Warp-powered core), with the ability to copy their soul (in a way), and store the knowledge of that soul until it is needed to revive the dead Amara. When the Amara is killed, the Arx, like a magnet, draws the soul of the Amara to itself. If their soul is sucked into the Warp, the same princple applies, only instead, they are drawn to Samendi or the Arx. The Amara made a deal with Samendi that, to prevent their souls from being taken by one of the Chaos Gods, he would have "custodianship" over the soul, until such a time it is needed it will be taken by the Arx. They placed the device somewhere in the galaxy, and if it where to be destroyed, then the Amara's trick card is destroyed, making them vulnerable to death once more. The Arx is protected by the Arx Bellatores, a 50,000 man army, deticated to the protection of the Arx, and the precious souls of the Amara. The Arx is the only the Amara have averted death time and time again, and it's destruction means the destruction of the Amara. Because of the Arx, the Amara's fear of death has subsided to the point where it has become a secondary thought, and it's existence has allowed the Amara to live out their lives is relative peace knowing that should something happen to them, they will return to life once again. 'Links to Malakai' The Eldar believe that the Arx was in fact under construction long before M14, and that the most powerful of all of the Amara, Malakai, and the only one of their number to have been killed, planned his death as part of the Arx's creation. Malakai had been collecting the souls of trillions of people over the millennia, destroying an untold number planets, for a reason unknown to anyone but himself. When he was tracked down and killed by the armies of Man, the Eldar, and the Xai'athi, he didn't put up much of a fight. Before the Eldar could destroy his soul, and prevent him from causing even more damage, he escaped into the Warp. The souls he collected were released at the same time he died, providing him with the power of a minor Chaos god. This prevented him from being consumed by one of the other gods (who all wanted to control him). It is believed that Malakai is in fact Samandi, and that he allowed his death so that he could better help his siblings. If this is indeed true, this would make Malakai the most powerful Amara in existence, and mean that the Arx undergoing further construction is in fact a tool for Malakai's usage, or a weapon to be used aganist the other races of the galaxy. Either way it goes, this would make the Arx the Amara's trump-card, and key to galactic domination. However, as it is built using the technology of the Old Ones, the completion of the Arx will take several more millennia, thus staving off any imminent dangers for the time being. 'Current Situtation' The Arx is not yet complete. Intellegence collected by the Akili places it's current status at 68% completion. The Amara have left the construction of the Arx in the hands of Idrissa and Asani, who handle the psychic and scientific properties of the Arx. Idrissa and his Maadui sorcerors are responsible for constructing the Warp core and the other psychic aspects of the Arx, while Asani and the Nakala handle the technological issues of the Arx. The Arx is protected by the Arx Bellatores, who patrol the dark streets of the Arx, and combat intruders who attempt to detroy the device. The Arx is the device used by the Amara to return to life, and has a range of 55,000 lightyears. The further on into the Arx's construction, the farther and farther the range of the Arx's reach, allowing the Amara move deeper and deeper into the galaxy. However, the issues with the Arx are profound. The time needed for Idrissa to fabricate a delicate piece of hardware for the Arx's complex Warp core is extensive, and the difficulty for Asani to collect the information left behind by the Old Ones to reconstruct their technology is pain-staking work. However, the price of immortality demands sacrifice, and the fear of death is enough of a stimulus to demand such effort. 'Immortality' A common belief is that the Amara gained their immortality genetically, much in the same the way the Sensei gained their immortality from the Emperor. However, a few Xai'athi think it goes further than that. Some believe that the Awali god of death, Samendi, may have granted the Amara immortality, a trait that may be unique to them alone. If this is true, then so long as Binadamu and Caria are capable of having children, all of their offspring will be immortal. The reason for this "gift", if the belief is in fact true, is unknown. Samendi is depicted as a foolish child without any knowledge of who gets what, and may have simply given the Amara the gift of immortality just because. Mulungu has kept Samendi in control, preventing any other mishaps, but if he has in fact granted the Amara immortality, then there is little that can be done except kill the Amara, and hope that someone discovers how to destroy their soul. 'Self Resurrection' Perhaps the most frightening on the Amara's powers has to be their ability to return from the death unassisted. Their souls do not go to the Immaterium upon death, and cannot be captured using any known technology today. They can pull a new body together using the material around them (usually unfortunate beings to have been too close to the Amara while they came back to life). Binadamu and Caria do not have this power, and they are both rather discomformed by the idea that the Amara are practically unkillable. It's already bad enough that most weapons can harm them (such as how normal weapons cannot harm Kumori as she is basically a shadow given form), but the idea that they cannot die either disturbs all who know of this ability. If their soul was ever sucked into the Warp, the other Amara who manage to find it can pull into out (as souls are not destroyed in the Warp), and place it inside a new fleshy vessel. This is, however, relent on the Amara's ability to locate the soul, and their ability to get a hold of it, something only a few of the Amara know how to do. 'Untouchable' The Amara are incorruptable to Chaos. BInadamu has no idea how they achieved this, but he isn't complaining. It has proven that the Amara can freely choose whether or not they wish to serve Chaos. The Amara twins, Kishi and Shyama, decided to freely serve Chaos Undivided in M15, after a series of events lead up to their coversion on Nyumbani, and the formation of their Kuanguka armies during the Kuanguka Incident. Kishi and Shyama are now daemon princesses, but they are completely independent in their actions, and interacts with their siblings regularly. When Idrissa was on Yodhas IV in search of a ruined Magi'na city, Tzeetch attempted to convert him into serving him, promising him power that not even his father could match. Idrissa simply block the god out of his mind, and has had no further interaction with Tzeetch even since. Ghinjo's fascination with parasites and infection brought her to Nurgle's attention. Ghinjo's mental ineptitude almost led to her swearing her loyalty to Nurgle, though she was stopped by Kiman who helped her shut out Chaos' influence. Only one Amara has fallen to Chaos, but the actions of the others bring them extremely close to the point where one would almost believe that they were actually servents of Chaos. Kondo and Ibada have loyal Khornite and Slaaneshi servents who serve in their armies. The two have even summon daemons of both gods to their aid during campaigns, though neither are servents of Khorne or Slaanesh. Category:Storage Category:Copyright Category:Groups